


pain

by kelpie_flavored



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Coming Out, Humanstuck, Menstruation, Pre-Relationship, Trans Character, Trans Dave Strider, Trans Karkat Vantas, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 14:16:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15632358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelpie_flavored/pseuds/kelpie_flavored
Summary: im suffering so karkat has to suffer with me





	pain

**Author's Note:**

> im warning you now if you have emetophobia

The first thought that struck him was that he wasn’t going to be able to make it to school today. That fucking sucked. He was hoping that Dave’s dumbassery would take his mind off of this monthly bullshit. Looks like the universe just needed to give him one big fuck you to top everything off.

Karkat covers his face and cries into his hands. He was in so much fucking pain it felt like he was going to die. Or throw up. Which is why he was in the bathroom, sitting on the toilet. The tiles would make the vomit clean-up easier later. If he was even able to clean up without feeling like absolute horseshit. 

His phone starts buzzing. Dave has texted (pestered, but who fucking cares) him. It takes a few minutes for Karkat to wipe away the tears blurring his vision and pick up his phone.

turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]  
TG: yo man  
TG: its almost class time   
TG: where are you  
TG: youre usually here before me  
TG: did you just suddenly die or something  
TG: breaking news karkat van ass is fucking dead  
TG: *vantas  
TG: autocorrect  
TG: seriously dude where are you  
CG: JESUS SHITTING CHRIST, DO YOU EVER FUCKING THINK BEFORE YOU TYPE? YOU’VE DESTROYED MY PHONE WORSE THAN SOLLUX’S SHITTY VIRUSES EVER HAVE. ARE YOU GOING FOR THE WORLD RECORD OF HAVING THE LEAST BRAIN ACTIVITY IN A DAY OR IS THIS JUST YOUR USUAL SHIT?  
CG: ALSO, WHY I’M NOT AT SCHOOL IS NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS, ASSHOLE.  
TG: alright chill man  
TG: but seriously are you okay  
CG: I’LL BE FINE. DON’T WORRY YOUR DUMB LITTLE HEAD ABOUT IT.  
TG: dude just tell me whats up  
TG: shit thats the tardy bell  
TG: ill talk to you later  
turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]

Karkat puts down his phone, the second it’s set on the counter he gets a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. He leans over the tiny trash can next to the toilet and dry heaves. Fuck, that doesn’t feel good. He coughs up bile into the trash can. Fuck, his mouth feels fucking disgusting. He fucking hates this. 

He eventually feels okay enough to actually get himself out of the bathroom. He feels way too shitty at this point to actually eat anything despite his stomach’s protests and decides to lay down. He curls up on his bed, stripping himself of everything but his sweater and underwear. He feels much better without all the layers anyway. 

He feels another stab of pain to his abdomen and curls up. Fuck. He fucking hates this shit. What’s worse is that he’s in too much pain to actually do anything about it. After a few seconds of being curled into a ball he decides to try and sleep through it. 

-

Karkat is woken up by the pesterchum notification noise going off incessantly. God damn it. His limbs feel sore as shit but he still picks up his phone. He scrolls up to see what Dave is going off about.

turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]  
TG: okay its lunch man  
TG: speak to me  
TG: talk to me about whats happening  
TG: seriously whats going on  
TG: you gotta tell me  
TG: dude  
turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]

turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]  
TG: okay im actually worried now  
TG: what thing is so bad that you cant go to school today  
TG: dude  
TG: please answer me  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] is no longer an idle chum!  
TG: oh thank fuck are you okay  
CG: I SAID NOT TO WORRY ABOUT IT, I’M FINE.  
TG: if you were fine youd be at school  
TG: please man  
TG: i promise not to tell anyone  
TG: even if its something really embarrassing  
CG: I’M NOT SURE IF YOU’LL EVEN UNDERSTAND.  
CG: REMEMBER WHEN WE HAD THE AWKWARD AS FUCK TALK ABOUT REPRODUCTION AND SHIT IN CLASS.  
TG: where is this going karkat  
CG: UGH. REMEMBER WHEN WE TALKED ABOUT PERIODS AND SHIT?  
TG: yeah gross lol  
TG: oh shit are you helping your sisters or something  
TG: being a good brother and all  
CG: NO.  
TG: then whyre we talking about periods  
CG: I’M ON MINE.  
CG: MY PERIOD, I MEAN.  
TG: oh  
TG: youre trans  
CG: DON’T BE A DICK ABOUT IT, OKAY?  
TG: no man its chill  
TG: i just didnt know  
TG: im uh  
TG: kind of in the same boat  
CG: OH. FUCK.  
TG: yeah  
TG: shit i gotta get to class  
TG: ill come over after school man  
TG: bye  
turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]

Learn something new about your best friend every day, huh?

-

Karkat’s woken up this time by knocking on his door.

“Yo, Karkat. Dude? Can I come in? You decent dude?” Karkat’s in his boxers, but that’s fine. Dave’s seen him like this before (at sleepovers, of course.) “Yeah, I’m good.” Karkat says it just loud enough to be heard through the door. 

Dave closes the door behind him and sits on his bed. He slides his backpack off and roots around in it before pulling out a box of pads and a fuckton of chocolate bars. “Hopefully these babies haven’t melted. Uh, hope you don’t mind that I got you this shit. Kind of personal, I know.” Karkat nods. “Thanks.” Dave nods back. “Anytime, man.”

“So do you want to actually hang out or do you want me to go back to laying down and feeling like shit for the rest of the day?”

**Author's Note:**

> tell me if there are any spelling errors/writing mistakes/etc.  
> (formatting this killed me, rip)


End file.
